puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuya Kitamura
| birth_place = Suginami, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | spouse = | children = | family = | alma_mater = | names = Katsuya Kitamura | height = 183 cm (6 ft 0 in) | weight = 120 kg (265 lb) | billed = | trainer = NJPW Dojo | debut = March 13, 2017 | retired = | website = |birthname = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler and former amateur wrestler trained by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is the winner of the 2017 Young Lion Cup. Early life Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Kitamura was a highly accomplished amateur wrestler, known for being one of the largest wrestlers in all of Japan. Because of his size and physique, he earned the nickname "Wrestling Monster".https://www.njpw1972.com/4464 He attended Senshu University, where he was a part of their wrestling team. In 2006, he won the All Japan Wrestling Championship in the 120 kg category, and later on in the same year represented Japan in the World Championships. Throughout his amateur career, Kitamura would go on to win three national championships and represent Japan on a global level twice. As well as amateur wrestling, Kitamura took part in the 2015 Ganryū-jima fighting Tournament, where he defeated a Mongolian Sumo wrestler. Steroids and ban On June 13, 2011, Kitamura was banned from amateur wrestling for two years after testing positive for anabolic steroids, specifically, the illegal muscle building drug drostanolone. Kitamura was being tipped as a possible member of Japan's Olympic wrestling team for the 2012 London Olympic Games, but the ban ruled him out of participation. He did not appeal against the ban, but said that he "took them by accident after buying some supplements from abroad".https://www.reuters.com/article/idUSL3E7HD1Z920110613 Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2015–2019) Kitamura began training in the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) dojo in 2015. His first match in NJPW was not a traditional professional wrestling match, but rather a dark shoot amateur wrestling exhibition where he wrestled fellow trainee Tomoyuki Oka to a time limit draw.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=145830 After undergoing further training, Kitamura wrestled his first ever professional match on September 1, 2016, another dark match where he and Oka once again wrestled to a draw.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=159894 On March 13, 2017, he made his televised debut, teaming with Oka in a loss to the Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa). The following day, Kitamura teamed with Katsuyori Shibata and Yuji Nagata in a loss to Tencozy (Satoshi Kojima and Hiroyoshi Tenzan) and Juice Robinson.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=170722 The day after that, he once again lost to Tonga and Roa, this time teaming with Nagata.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=170812 On June 24 2017, three months after his debut, Katsuya won the first match in his career when he teamed with Tomoyuki Oka to defeat Manabu Nakanishi and Tetsuhiro Yagi in a tag match. Kitamura and Oka continued teaming regularly, eventually dubbing their team "Monster Rage". On October 12th, Kitamura entered The Young Lion Cup and won his first singles match when he defeated Tetsuhiro Yagi at Lion's Gate Project 8. Kitamura and Oka continued teaming regularly, eventually dubbing their team "Monster Rage". From October 12 to December 21, Kitamura took part in the 2017 Young Lion Cup, which he won with a clean record of five wins and zero losses. On January 31, 2019, it was reported Kitamura left NJPW due to suffering a severe leg injury caused by a scooter accident. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Jackhammer (Delayed vertical suplex powerslam) *'Signature moves' **Argentine backbreaker **Arm drag **Boston crab **Gutwrench suplex **Knife edge chop **Lariat **Powerslam **Spear *'Nicknames' **"Wrestling Monster" Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **Young Lion Cup (2017) References External links * [http://sp.njpw.jp/profile/660 Katsuya Kitamura on NJPW's official Japanese website] * [https://www.njpw1972.com/profile/1160 Katsuya Kitamura on NJPW's official English website] * [https://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=18197&name=Katsuya+Kitamura Katsuya Kitamura on cagematch] Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo Category:Taguchi Japan